The present invention relates to an improved method for navigating within a database, and in particular within a database containing business objects and using a business object model.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Enterprise applications, such as SAP Business ByDesign™, use databases for storing business objects as well as their associations. Navigation within such databases, which store business objects relating to many different aspects of the business, often is slow and cumbersome for the user, who is presented with a lot of uninteresting or unwanted information. In particular, the user must follow the associations between the business object while navigating the database.